paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the anthro accident
Pups in this story age by human years. This story is a collab done by User:Sonicthefox19 and User:Takota95. Summary After a mission, Takota gets angry with Ryder and the people of Adventure Bay for not locking up those who need to be locked up in his eyes. He gets frustrated and works on a machine to make what he wants happen, but it backfires and effects him and the pups. While he is working on a way to reverse it, how are the pups and him coping, and is it permanet? We'll find out now. _______________________________________________________________ Characters Chase Rocky Ryder Marshall Zuma Rubble Skye Everest Sonic (Fursona) Günther (Chase's dad.) Mighty Takota Robby Miles Silver (Sonic the fox) ________________________________________________________________ Story It was a sunny Sunday morning in Adventure Bay. But it wasn't quiet. Chase Ryder, and Takota were persuing Mayor Huminger as he has swiped the Paw patroller. Takota was currently riding with Chase in his police truck. Chase: Can't believe we're missing church and Sunday school for this. Takota: I understand, this is very frustrating! He has done this before! Why was he not charged! Also how can a mayor do the things he does and still be in his position of office! Chase: I ask myself that question everytime. Let's focus on the mission then. The sooner we can get it done, the better. Ryder: Right. Now, how do we get them to come down? We can follow them no problem, but getting them down is the hard part. Taktoa thinks then comes up with an idea. He shoots a grapping hook at the Paw Patroler. He then retracts the grapple and lands on the roof of the rig. He heads and gains access to a roof panel and drops a sleep gas grenade. He puts on a gas mask and drops down. The Mayor's kittens were enjoying a peaceful sleep. Takota brings the Paw Patroller to a safe stop. When it stops and the doors opens Mayor Humdinger runs out with Takota running after him growling. Ryder: Takota! Knock it off! Chase catches Humdinger with his net. Takota stopped and glared at Ryder. Takota: Will you put him in jail for this? Ryder: No. He hasn't harmed anyone for us to be able to do anything. If anything, he will learn with failure after failure of trying to get what he wants. Humdinger: As if! Takota growls at Humdinger. Ryder: Takota! Stop! He's caught and it's over. Stop growling at him! Chase just watched silently. Takota and Ryder have been having arguments for the past few days. He hoped it never grew very bad... but sadly... it's fixing to get bad. Takota: Ryder, this is serious, this is the second or third time he has done this. He was endangering other peoples lives, and just to watc ha TV Show! WE cannot let this stand! Category:Sonic the fox pages Category:Sonic the fox Category:Stories by Sonic The Fox Category:Stories by Sonic the fox Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Collaboration Category:Christian references Category:Fantasy Stories Category:Anthro Category:Nonanthro Category:Semi-Anthro